Everything I need
by CandyFlossRain
Summary: Bobby and Alex get what they want for Christmas. Each other!


Disclaimer: I still don't own Law and Order Criminal Intent, but I will someday own Vincent D'Onofrio. Hopefully.

It was Christmas Eve, and Alex Eames couldn't have asked for a nicer day. Deakins had given his detectives the day off even though they had protested they needed to work. He assured them that their work would be there after Christmas and that they should just enjoy themselves. Eames had thanked him in the end. That meant she could get to her parent's house early and help them set up for the big family get together they had been planning.

Robert Goren wasn't half as thrilled as his partner when Deakins announced they had the day off. Work was his life, he had nothing else to do. Practically sulking, he had left the building and allowed Eames to take him back to his apartment.

The car ride was silent for the most part, Goren staring out the window at the cars and buildings they went by. Alex was watching Bobby, realizing he had the same look in his eyes that he had the other night at the bar. That sort of longing look.

"So." she broke the silence that had fallen over the two which seemed to actually startle Bobby. "Have any plans?" she inquired, casting her partner a glance.

"No." was his simple reply as he continued to stare out the window.

"Aren't you going to go see your Mom?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." he replied once more, finally switching his gaze to the windsheild.

"You know, you could come spend today with my family..." Eames offered.

"No Eames, I'm fine. I'll just go home, drink eggnog and watch holiday movies or something." he answered, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the seat.

"Alright..." Alex frowned and pulled up infront of Bobby's apartment complex.

"Want me to--"

"No, I'm fine." he stated, cutting her off before she had even finished her sentence. He got out of the car and walked into the building, leaving a baffled and worried Alex in the car.

Deciding he probably needed some time alone and that she could always call and check up on him later, Eames drove off, planning on stopping at her apartment, before starting the drive to her parent's house.

Goren sighed as he entered his apartment. He hadn't meant to be so rude and moody, but he couldn't help it. The holidays sucked, to put in bluntly.

Tossing his coat onto the back of the kitchen chair, he quickly made himself a cup of hot coco. Setting the mug down on one of the side tables he flicked on the lights, smiling slightly. Sitting down on the couch, he admired his handywork. In the corner near his TV was a Christmas tree. It was small, just barely knee high on him, but it was still a tree. Still a step further into really celebrating Christmas.

Not only had he gotten a tree, but he had also put green and red Christmas lights all over it, as well a couple of ornaments he had purchased. It was the only thing that illuminated the room. Under the lush green branches of the small tree was a single package, and it wasn't even for himself.

No, it was for his guilty pleasure. His partner. Alex.

He had bought it for her a few weeks ago, swearing to himself that he'd give it to, yet he was starting to re-think that idea. If he gave it to her, he knew she would realize he liked her as more than a partner because the gift he had gotten her was a lot nicer gift than partners should be buying each other.

Standing, he padded over to the tree and knelt down infront of it, picking up the present. It was a small, long box. He fingered it before putting it back under the tree and retreating back to his couch. He flipped on the TV, deciding he would think about things later. For the time being he just wanted to sit on his lazy butt, sip hot coco and eggnog while watching old Christmas movies. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

Alex yawned as she drove back from her parents house. As usual, Christmas with her large family had been enjoyable. She had gotten gifts from everyone, but the one she treasured the most was the light up Christmas tree broach type thing that her nephew, Nathan, had gotten her.

Her thoughts wandered to her partner for a moment as she glanced over at the passanger seat. A slight frown crossed her lips as she stopped at a stoplight, running a hand through her blond hair.

"I think I'll go see how he's doing..." she murmured softly to herself. As she drove to his apartment, she kept telling herself she was just going to see him as a concerned partner, nothing more. Though, she knew she had feelings for him, and that was what was truely compelling her to go see him.

Parking the car infront of the apartment complex she got out of the car. It didn't take her long to get up to his apartment. She lingered infront of his door for a moment before clearing her mind with a shake of her head as she knocked on the door.

When there was no answer, she frowned and knocked again.

"Bobby?" she called, head tilting to the side ever so slightly as she knocked yet again.

"Comin'. I'm Comin'." Bobby muttered as he rose from his couch, realizing that it was his partner at the door and not some unwanted soliciter. He had to stop and laugh softly to himself. She was certainly far from unwanted.

Stepping up to the door he opened it to reveal his partner. He blinked as she gave him a skeptical look. It was then that he realized she had never really seen him dressed as casually as he was currently.

All Bobby was wearing was a pair of baggy sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"Evening Alex." he greeted, motioning for her to come in.

Eames smiled and stepped into his apartment. She looked around for a moment, brow quirking. Her gaze soon fell upon the Christmas tree in the corner and a smile instantly made it's way onto her lips.

"Well well, seems someone has at least a little Christmas spirit." Alex stated, tossing the now blushing Bobby a smile.

"Yeah..I guess." he shrugged, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"And...is there a present under it?" she inquired, stepping forward.

Bobby paniced and grabbed her arm. "No, it's just..um..decortation..." he stated.

Eames turned and quirked a brow. "Right. You suck at lying. Who's it for?" she asked, pulling away from him. For a moment, her thoughts drifted and she froze. What if the present was from some girlfriend Bobby had that he hadn't told her about?

Goren frowned as he saw his partner freeze. "Alex?" he asked softly, taking a step closer to her and resting a hand on her shoulder.

Alex turned towards him and gazed up. The look in her eyes worried Bobby.

"Alex." he stated a bit more firmly, which seemed to draw her out of her thoughts. It took Eames just a moment to realize how closer her and Bobby were, but she didn't take a step back like she was compelled to. "Are you ok?" Bobby inquired.

"Yeah..sorry...I just got...lost in though..." she murmured, not really thinking clearly. She couldn't, not with her partner so close. Their eyes met for a moment and Eames stepped even closer to her partner.

"Alex...what...uh..are you..uh...doing?" he questioned as he watched her come closer. Their bodies were almost touching. Bobby knew he should step away, stop whatever was happening, but he couldn't. Would a child give away a present he had just opened that he had asked for all year? No, and neither would Bobby. Without a second though, figuring it was now or never, he leaned down and captured Alex's lips in a gentle kiss.

Eames tensed at first but found herself relaxing as Goren's arms slipped around her waist, his hands coming to rest on her lower back. Goren's tongue slid along his partner's lower lip, and Eames opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to slip in and dance with her's. With a soft groan she pressed closer to him. Both detectives had their eyes closed as they shared a passionate kiss.

A moment later they broke apart, Alex panting lightly. She was startled when her partner pulled away and watched as he crouched down in front of the small Christmas tree. Picking up the package he stood and walked back over to Eames, holding it out.

"I know it's a day early..but..." he paused, his cheek a light shade of red. "Merry Christmas."

She took the box and sat down on the couch, Goren taking a seat beside her. Unwrapping the small package, she tossed the wrapping paper into Bobby's lap before opening the box. She stifled a surprised gasp as she gazed down at the necklace that lay in the box.

It was a golden chain with a white gold heart, with a ruby red heart in the middle of it. Engraved in the ruby was her name.

"Bobby...it's...it's...beautiful." she whispered and looked to her partner.

"I'm glad you like it." he whispered, still blushing lightly, his brown eyes glittering with his contentness.

It was a quarter till midnight, and the two partners sat on the couch, Alex nestled against Bobby, her head resting on the curve of his shoulder and neck. 15 minutes later the movie they had been watching finished and Goren shut off the TV.

With the lights on the Christmas tree being the only thing to illuminate the room Goren turned to look at Eames, and she returned his gaze.

"It's officially Christmas." he whispered softly, smiling.

"Yeah...and you know what?" she inquired.

"Hmm?" he tilted his head to the side.

"You are the best Christmas present I could ever have." she whispered and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

He returned the kiss, his tongue gently slipping into her mouth as he slowly explored his fingers came to rest on her cheek, brushing over her smooth skin. Alex purred into the kiss, obviously pleased. They broke apart, and Bobby pressed his forehead against hers.

"You are what I thought I could never have." he murmured.

"And you are what I want." Alex answered.

"I love you Alex." Bobby stated and kissed her softly.

"I love you too Bobby." Alex whispered against his lips.

It was 10 minutes later that the two lay on the couch together, Alex pressed as close to Bobby as she could get.

"Merry Christmas Bobby." she murmured.

"Merry Christmas to you too Alex..." he replied, smiling as they both drifted to sleep.

Author's Notes: Wow, my muse practically beat the crap out of me telling me to get this done. So, here it tis my beauties, the connecting fic! My Christmas present to you. Please review! It makes me feel happy in teh pants. I have at least one more Christmas fic I plan on putting out if I find the time to write it. It's going to be a Barek/Logan pairing. Merry Christmas dearies!


End file.
